


A Simple Blossom

by SubZero_IQ



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Other, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubZero_IQ/pseuds/SubZero_IQ
Summary: This is just a very wholesome encounter my DnD OC, Temame, had with an NPC flower shop keeper. Enjoy <3
Relationships: Pleasant encounter, platonic - Relationship





	A Simple Blossom

Temame stirs in her sleep as she faintly hears footsteps leading toward the door of her room. Her heavy eyelids strain to open from a long, needed rest. Harsh light shines upon her face reminding her that the new day is here. With a loud groan the half-orc props herself up on her elbows trying to find some ounce of energy to get up.

The footsteps stop and are are replaced by the sound of paper being slipped underneath the door. The footsteps lead away from the room and Temame is again left in silence. She yawns and pats her hand on the ground searching for her eyeglasses. "W-what time is it?" She thinks out loud as she adjusts the spectacles on her face.

Finally on her feet, she walks towards the paper and picks it up reading, _"Meet us at the Inn, meeting elf."_ Panic ensues the magic user to make haste. "No no n-no!" She frantically starts stuffing her belongings into her bag and hoists it over her shoulders. "I cannot believe this-- me? Oversleeping?! Forget breakfast, I need to get out of here. Now!"

Temame bursts out of the door, not even caring enough to close it behind her as she races down the stairs. Her eyes dart back and forth, failing to see any of her party members. "... Inn. The Inn!!" The unsightly half-orc pauses to nod and smile at the church workers, hopefully showing some form of gratitude, before making a beeline towards the exiting doors.

More sunlight blinds her violet eyes as the heavy doors swing open. She takes all but a few seconds to compose herself and starts making her way towards Wrafton's Inn. "An embarrassment is what I am!" She harshly whispers to herself walking briskly around the small town, Winterhaven.

Temame's hurrying through town takes next to no time at all to reach the Inn. With the few people out in the streets, she would reach Wrafton's while the rest of the group were still at Bairwin's shop. She would get a few odd passing looks from some of the locals but no one would stop to talk with her.

Temame continues searching for familiar faces, especially a certain paladin that seems keen on her being punctual. In almost no time at all, she finds herself just outside the entrance of the inn in question. Anxious and confused, the half-orc is quite the sight to see for the locals. Her presence screams _"lost outsider,"_ yet no one had deemed it necessary to interfere.

_"They're all looking at you. Of course, if you arose at a reasonable time, you wouldn't be in such a shameful state."_ Her thoughts run rampant through her mind, showing no mercy. Temame's heart races and every muscle pleads for her to hide. _"You're not welcome. Go home. Go home!"_

Suddenly, her mental torment is interrupted by a simple flower girl. The young half-elven girl, garbled in colors of earth and leaf, accosts the half-orc as she passes. "Excuse me, you there, a wildflower for you? A cheery rose perhaps, or a felsul blossom?"

This is a lovely distraction to the lost mage. She turns to face the girl as she is asked if she would like a wildflower.

"Why actually, yes, that would be delightful." She adjusts her eyeglasses back into place and gives a cheesy and very toothy smile. Her eyes are drawn to the arrangements of many colors and her nose is filled with a cacophony of pleasant smells. The petals look soft and inviting for one to just reach out and touch them. The remnants of the morning dew give reminder of the new day. "The felsul blossoms look absolutely devine. I love their yellows and purples and they can made into a wonderful perfume! Not to mention the hardiness felsul trees are--" The half-orc pauses herself from reciting an encyclopedia and takes in a quick breath. "How much for the felsul blossoms?"

The halfelf listens to Temame going through her encyclopedic knowledge without letting her smile drop, nodding along at appropriate intervals in the monologuing. She laughs, a singsong melodious laugh, when the wizard halts midsentence. "Truly, kin spirits. The felsuls are favourites of mine also. For you, three coppers instead of the usual, for you have made me smile." The flower girl carefully picks out one of the largest and a few smaller felsul blossoms, twirling it to show off the yellow and purple hues, before wrapping it in some old paper. She adds a few sprigs of filler grasses and a sneaky wildflower also, before holding out the arrangement.

Temame takes another brief moment to admire the flowers' beauty before they are wrapped in paper. She chuckles at how the kind elven woman sneaks in a vibrant wildflower. The half-orc gratefully takes the arrangement and nestles it safely in her pouch while reaching for her coin purse. She pulls out 3 copper pieces and drops them gently into the florist's hand, wishing her a wonderful day.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Character sheet: Temame, "I am practiced, deft, and dexterous; my looks can be deceiving." A half-orc wizard burdened with a promise to her fallen colleague and mentor. Besides the equipment and weapons on her back, she carries with her a splintered quill of a carefully preened feather and a letter with an incomprehensible question. Enveloped with considerable intelligence and wisdom as well as, a vast love for history, Temame may pose to be a formidable asset to a party. No longer shelter under the wing of her mentor or protected by the towers of books and scrolls from the academy's library, she ventures out in search of answers-- one answer in particular.
> 
> The aspiring mage is inexperienced in adventurer's combat and is barely capable of low-level spells; however, when provoked, the orc blood passed to her by her Father awakens, and a beast with hardened fists emerges.
> 
> Temame prides herself in her strengths in academics but will humble herself to listen to every side of an argument before giving her own judgment. She loves a thought-provoking mystery and will occasionally indulge in suspense fiction novels when not studying history and language. Bewildered by the last words of her dear mentor, she wants nothing more in life than to constantly improve herself, not even letting herself feel the satisfaction of perfection.


End file.
